Beaters of this type are known. They are used in comminution devices which serve for comminuting material to be comminuted. In the state of the art, for example, a beater is known for that which can be fixed limited rotating on the side of the circumference on a cylinder-like basic body. The beater has here a bearing body with a bearing boring and is supported on bearings rotating by means of a bearing bolt. The bolt itself is here equipped for a screw connection.
Furthermore a beater for a rigid-hammer mill is known the bearing body of which is divided in two by an adaptation device directed transversely to the bearing body. The two bearing body parts here have openings running in the direction of the bearing boring in order to carry away penetrating parts of the material to be comminuted from the bearing points. Beater and bearing body can be designed here symmetrically as well as non-symmetrically. Non-symmetrically means in this case that they are designed with a differing width in the direction of the bearing boring or the bearing body. Furthermore a cutting body with a beater is known which also has bearing bodies penetrated by a bearing boring where a beater head is connected via a connection section. The bearing body is here arranged laterally transversely to the bearing axis of the bearing boring. The boring openings here have side surfaces. In the known cutting body with a beater at least one of the side surfaces is segment-shaped partitioned at the borings in order to improve the operational safety.
All solutions known from the state of the art referring to a beater are subject to a considerable wear during the use according to its destination. The beaters are in particular worn out strongly at their cutting faces arranged as a rule in the direction of cutting so that a frequent change of these beaters is necessary. For that purpose it is now necessary in devices with a number of beaters to exchange these beaters completely. For that purpose either the complete rotor or the entire shaft on which the beaters are located at the rotor has to be exchanged. This exchange is very complicated as, because of the wear in the use according to its destination and caused by corrosion, it is very difficult to remove these shafts. Furthermore, this leads to the fact that at least all beaters arranged on one shaft have to be exchanged altogether even if they are not yet worn out completely. This, of course, increases the expenses, and, in particular, also the standstill times of such a device.
Coming from the state of the art as described before it is the object of the invention to provide a beater which can be exchanged simpler.